Pandora Snow
'''Pandora Snow '''is a tsutsaroth also known as an elder demon. She was an average demon on Infernus before she was summoned by her master. She did his bidding until the day she was let loose on Gielinor. This character is played by King p0tat0. History Beginning Pandora was born of the flames of infernus A tsutsaroth. she served a powerful demon named Zenthos (not the mahj) who taught her to be ruthless and to kill without discrimination. Pandora gladly did her masters bidding until the day he was sealed away, back to infernus never to return by his own hand. Pandora continued to kill in her masters name in the war before a man by the name of Elliot Sarom, head of a mercenary group specializing in the banishment and or execution of demons came across her name and learned her reputation. Elliot took on the challenge that was Pandora and the two went head to head at least 22 times, neither one of them ever coming out victorious. One day Pandora had dealt Elliot a personal blow by attacking and mentally crippling his first born son eventually ending in the boys suicide. Elliot came to Pandora seemingly a broken man with an offering of surrender. He handed her a ring he said that every demon slayer in his family had passed on to there children, he told Pandora she had bested him and he wanted to give her the trophy before she ended his life. Pandora took the ring and foolishly placed it on her finger, as soon as the ring was slipped on her hand it began to burn and she felt her body go limp. The ring had been cursed in his final act to rid the world of the foul demon Elliot had bound the two together offering his life and soul as payment to seal the demon inside the ring along with him. For the next 900 years Elliot and Pandora fought inside the ring before it was found in the sands of what is now al'kharid. Pandora found her chance as soon as the ring was planted on an elven woman finger, Pandora found she was able to poses whoever wore the ring and she did so for the next few thousand years. always making sure she had someone to pass the ring off to when the body she held grew to old. She eventually found living life as a human as normal and grew docile in her imprisonment until the day she met Victoria who helped her not only remember what/who she was but also found out how to get free from the curse of that damned ring. The Ring The two tracked down the last remaining members of house Sarom who had any sort of information on Pandora or her cursed ring. Knowing the house would immediately try and kill pandora when they found out who/what she was they decided to go right to breaking in and stealing what they could. Unfortunately house sarom was ready for the day Pandora returned and the curse on the ring kept Pandora from touching any of the books that might help her. Thankfully Victoria was there to take and read these books for her. After a few weeks of research it was found out that the only way to free Pandora from her prison was for a saradominist monk of pure heart and good intent must remove the ring of there own free will. Freedom! Pandora had all but given up on finding anyone to remove her ring as part of the rings curse let Elliot speak to anyone who touched the ring and he promptly warned everyone who had tried not to removing it. This got Pandora into trouble almost everywhere she went and as a result she moved around often until one day she applied for and received the fishing shop in catherby, she ran it for 9 months before a man clad in armor covered in saradominist markings walked into her shop claiming to have sensed a demonic aura within. Both Victoria and Pandora immediately pointed to her hell cat ( to be explained later) he seemed to be baffled as to how the two kept such a being as a pet but none the less they began small talk and the subject of his armor came up. The man explained he was a monk who had just recently begun training to fight in saradomins name to defend his home. one of the enchantments on his armor was a ward that blocked mental communications and ability's of others and Victoria immediately jumped at the chance. She made up a lie that Pandora's ring had been stuck on her finger for weeks and no one could get it off. She turned on her charm and asked the "big strong man" if he might be able to help her friend. the monk immediately agreed to help. As he touched the ring Elliot tried to warn the man but his wards stopped Elliot's mental plea from getting through and thus the ring was removed. Pandora was set free in one monstrous burst of energy her aura, memory's, ability's and power came rushing back to her. she immediately fled knowing she was in no condition to fight the now enraged monk. Victoria acted shocked enough to pass as another "victim" of the demons trickery and monk let her be and chased Pandora but with no luck. Pandora had fled with her wings over white wolf mountain to fast for the human to follow on foot. the demon had returned! Mental Destruction Shortly after Pandora had been set free her demonic influence began to corrupt Victoria and she had begun to take notice. Pandora loved the new Victoria but Victoria did not. She began to dislike who she was becoming and told Pandora that they had to stay away from each other for a while. Pandora was heart broken when she was told this but still she did as her friend had asked however seeing her with a man began to fan the flames of jealousy. in Pandora's mind Victoria's budding relationship was the reason she had pushed away from her, yet another way for something she cared for to be taken away. Pandora began to lose the humanity she had grown to accept and slowly slip back into the mind state of the demon she was before. Pandora noticed herself slipping and every once and a while tried to catch herself but she could not resist the impulses to destroy that witch she felt had taken her friend away from her. At the same time she knew if she killed this man Victoria would hate her and she simply could not handle her first friend ever, hating her guts. She vanished and Pandora slowly slipped into madness moving from city to city slowly slipping back into the demonic mind set she had tried to live for so long without. The Demon Returns as Pandora wanders from place to place she found herself entertained by haunting the dreams of those who called those city's home. She infiltrated there dreams turning them into nightmares, she caused panic in happy homes aiming mostly for those who were the most defenseless. Pandora found preying on children was most entertaining and got the most extreme response from the people. Not a single night went by where at least 3 children in a city, town or village did not wake up fearing for there lives from the nightmares she had played in there heads. She reveled in her dream torment sometimes spending days or even weeks digging threw the memory's of sleeping men and woman to create the perfect nightmare that would haunt there memory's for possibly years to com. Each time she left a specific phrase or image that would always trigger that initial fear they had felt in the nightmare itself. Something only her and her victim would know. No one ever pinned Pandora as a demon dream eater as she was not anything anyone would suspect. Her robes hid her eyes well and she looked like just any old gypsy beggar. Pandora had made the choice to live in poverty in exchange for her sick pleasures. Characteristics Appearance Human form Pandora likes to choose from 3 forms. Pandora in her preferred human form stands at 6'0 foot tall. she is very muscular especially for a woman she is sometimes mistaken for a Freminnik woman until her long red hair and pale skin gives her away. Pandora's iris's are almost always a blood red color only glowing when she is angry or charging a particularly strong spell. Her face is average at best she prefers not to turn heads but can turn on the charm if she must. Pandora's voice has been perfected from years of being stuck in human and elven forms so it is often soft and very lady like. Pandora's second form is male and go's by the name of Parker. This form came from one of her victims, the young man was a proud hero who traveled from place to place spreading the word of saradomin and donating his time and coin to the people who needed it. Parker stands at 6'5 and is also very muscular, his skin is rough to the touch almost like a thin leather. His hair is black with red tips and his eyes match the Pandora form. Pandora's third preferred form is that of one of her favorite victim. A small girl named penny who she had terrified in the girls dreams. The small girl wound up going mad and under Pandora's instruction the girl murdered her parents in there sleep before hanging herself outside the house. Penny stands at 3'8 and looks like she is 5 years old. the girls iris's are usually bright blue but if she is upset or has to charge a spell they will turn red, her hair is blond with curls and is the most average of her human forms making it her most hard to read. Demon Form Pandora in her full demon form has a massive wing span of ( still doing the math ) foot, she has no claws on her feet as it is a large hoof however her hands have long sharp gnarled claws that would in full form be capable of shredding steel armor or anything below. she stands at 20 foot tall with a roar that can be heard for miles around her skin is thick like hard leather and a dark red color. Pandora's tail is muscular and thick, able to crush those who dare to challenge her in her full form. She uses her magics for the most part, manipulating shadows to form weapons when and where they are needed. Other Information *Pandora was given a hell cat by frem santa during the holidays. She promptly named it Kitty and it quickly bonded with her. Kitty moves between Pandora and Victoria visiting them both at will. *After Victoria and Pandora split up Pandora found a man names Noah who helped her make an amulet that would hide her demonic aura. unfortunately at the same time it suppresses her ability's rendering her nothing more than a strong human while it is on. *Pandora enjoys having conversations with her cat that others don't seem to understand. *Pandora is a very talented pianist and enjoys playing. it is for the most part the only thing that can sooth her if she is in a savage mood. *As Pandora is a true demon she has no gender and can appear as a male or a female at any time. *Because Pandora has no gender she is un able to reproduce as either gender. *No one but herself and her master know her true name. Category:Demons Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Adventurer Category:Warrior Category:Mage Category:Battlemage Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Male